We'll Be Friends Until The End
by I'm So Messed Up
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's relationship has always been a great one, but could graduation day ruin their bidding love for one another? Or will they survive their future together? Summary sucks but story is better, I would hope so!


One Last Dance

**A/N: Hey guys! This is a quick fic that came up to me while listening to my favorite band, R5. Go listen to One Last Dance by them, you won't regret it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Klaine, or even this amazing song that makes me cry my eyes out. xD**

Kurt sighed as he stared at his reflection on the auditorium restroom in which his graduation was being held. This was it. In only a few short days he will be packing his bags and moving all the way to New York City with Rachel. He was happy for once, that he will be starting a whole new chapter of his life. There was only one thing that hurt to think about. Blaine.

Kurt was going to miss his best friend/boyfriend. Although Kurt and Blaine promised not to lie to one another, Kurt knew better than wouldn't be easy, so they both decided that after today they will stay as friends until Blaine graduated High school and maybe joining Rachel and himself for college in the Big Apple.

He shook his head and fixed a stray piece of hair before exiting the bathroom and making his way to the line of graduating students waiting to be escorted to their seats to what will be a long and boring torture of non stop talking by students and teachers with their farewells. He smiles as he passed by his fellow Glee club members. All the happy moment flashing on his eyes. He stood behind a girl who had clearly gotten a spray tan, making her look like a walking carrot. He sighed in relief as the opening notes of the March began to play. He followed the line of students to the big auditorium and took a seat. Only looking around for a bit until he met those warm hazel eyes. He smiled and waved at him before turning back to the front.

Kurt was so right. Figgins had stood there for what felt an eternity when he finally started calling out the students by alphabetical order. First from his Glee club members was Rachel, then Mike, then Quinn, then Finn (which Kurt had yelled out too, since he was pretty proud of his brother.) and finally it was Kurt's turn.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!" Principal Figgins called out his name. Kurt took a shaky breath and made his way up the stairs to the stage and walked across to shake Figgins hand and receive his diploma. He teared up and thanked him before turning around and bowing down to the people who were cheering for him. He smiled as he came down the stage and gave Mr. Shue a big hug before making his way back to his seat just in time to see Mercedes walk up the stage to receive her own diploma. Then it was Santanas and Puck's beamed as they switch the tassel to the left, he laughed as the people around him threw their caps in the air.

Once the students began to disperse to find their families Kurt's breath was knocked off him as Finn hugged him tightly. "We did it Kurt! We graduated! No more high school!" Finn yelled happily and released Kurt to go give Rachel a congratulatory kiss. Kurt just shook his head before looking around for his dad or Blaine. He found them close to the stage and pushed his way through the sea of people. He finally made it to them and as soon as he saw his dad, Burt pulled him in for a big hug.

"I'm so proud of you son! I can't believe you're a big boy now. Leaving your old man for new and better stuff." Burt's voice was thick with emotion that made a lump in Kurt's throat form.

"I know dad, but I'll always come back to visit you and make sure you are keeping up with your diet!" Kurt chuckled before pulling away from his dad and looking at Blaine.

Blaine smiled at Kurt and pulled him in for a tight hug. They both sighed at the warmth and the feel of home when they hugged. Blaine sniffed and pulled away. "Congrats Kurt!" He said before placing a red and yellow rose on his hand. Kurt smiled and pecked Blaine's cheek before a clear of the throat made them both look at Burt.

"I will leave you guys alone. I suspect you will be going to Puck's graduation party, so be safe and we can spend some time together tomorrow before you leave kiddo." Burt said and hugged Kurt tightly one last time.

"Okay dad, I love you." Kurt smiled against his dad's shoulder as they hugged.

"Love you too." Burt replied before clapping Blaine in the shoulder and making his way towards a sobbing Carole.

Kurt looked down at the roses in his hand then back at Blaine. He didn't know what to say. What could you talk about with someone who tomorrow would just be a friend after all they've been through? Kurt sighed and grabbed Blaine's hand. "Come on, its getting way too hot in here is not acceptable for my hair." He said lightly and smiled when he heard Blaine chuckle.

Kurt led them outside to the fresh evening day. He took a deep breath and before he knew it a pair of warm lips pressed against his. He only took a millisecond to kiss Blaine back. They lost themselves in the kiss. Both Blaine and Kurt knew this would be their last kiss, so they tried to savor the moment.

Blaine pulled away after a few minutes had passed and smiled at Kurt. "That's my other graduation present for you." He admitted with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Well that was a very good gift if I do say so myself." Kurt chuckled and was glad that they could easily slip into their normal selves.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and led him towards his car. "So are you ready to party? I mean a really lame high school party before you go clubbing and going to cool college parties after today?" He joked, but a slight bit of hurt could be detected in his tone.

"Oh yeah totally, because clubbing is totally my scene!" Kurt laughed and got inside the car. He smiled as Blaine closed the door for him before jogging to the driver's side and climbing inside the car.

"Well then, let's go get our party on!" Blaine yelled as he started driving towards Pucks house.

Blaine and Kurt arrived at the house and they could already tell the party was at full swing. The music was blasting and could be heard from miles away. Kurt rolled his eyes as a couple of drunk guys came out of the house laughing to themselves. He just climbed out of the car and fixed his vest, having had removed his gown during the drive there. He took Blaine's hand as they made their way inside the house full of already drunken teenagers.

"I'll go get us some drinks!" Blaine yelled out as he gestured to the kitchen. Kurt smiled and nodded as he made his way outside to the backyard where he could see Mercedes giggling at something Sam had told her. He smiled and sat in one of the chairs close to the pool. He looked around at all the couple's and envied them. Some where not leaving the ones they loved behind like Kurt was. It pained him, but at the end of the day it will be the best thing for the both of them.

Blaine sighed as he made his way through to the kitchen to grab himself a beer and a diet coke for Kurt, knowing his boy-. Blaine shook his head and didn't want to think about it. He didn't even know why he had agreed to what Kurt said. Blaine was very confident the both of them could last a whole year apart. Apparently Kurt wasn't as confident as he was. Heck, even Finn and Rachel where still going to stay together even if Finn will be staying in Lima for the time being. Why could Kurt and he do the same thing? Blaine drowned his beer bottle before grabbing another one nd heading outside to where Kurt was. He gave him a fake smile as he passed him his diet coke. He sat in silence as Kurt commented on how people were dressed around them.

Blaine sighed and turned to look at Kurt. "Why can't we stay together Kurt? Why do we only have tonight?" He asked him, completely interrupting what other criticism Kurt was about to say.

Kurt sighed and looked away. "You know why we can't Blaine." He said as if they had had this conversation many times. When in reality, they never spoke of it.

"Do I really? Kurt We never talked about it. You didn't let me have my opinion on the matter! I don't want to give you up so damn easily Kurt! I thought our love was strong. We can make it Kurt. We just have to believe and be able to trust that we won't cheat. I just want us to try it." Blaine said with a hard look on his face.

"This is why I don't want to talk about it! I don't want to get hurt. What if I meet someone else or you meet someone else while we are apart?" He tried to reason with Blaine. To make him see what he saw.

"So you just want to break up because you know that out there you will find someone else, and I'm just another character to add to you old chapter. Right?" Blaine sniffed as he wiped away the tears streaming down his face. "Well that makes it even better. I don't want this night to pretend that we are something just for you to forget about what we have." Blaine stood up and walked away from Kurt.

Kurt just stared after Blaine and groaned. What had he done? Instead of making everything better for the two of them, he had made it worse. What Blaine had said was true. They could make was just scared of what the future held ahead for him and Blaine. Everything was just blurry and Kurt couldn't stand it. He needed to make it up to Blaine somehow.

**Hope you liked it! Next update will be in two weeks...since i can only update during school, but there's only one more chapter to finish it. So I'll get to work on it now. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
